One Sweet Moment
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Kuukai x Utau. Estaba sola, estaba solo. Se necesitaban mutuamente, en todos los sentidos. Ahora que habia madurado, su amor lo habia hecho con el... Y estaba dispuestoa hacer TODO lo que ella quisiera de el. LEMMON.


**Advertencia: **Este fanfiction es una historia algo cruda, con una carga emocional pesada, pues uso mucho realismo para escribirlo. Es un drama hecho y derecho, además de contener escenas muy intensas de Lemmon. Si este tipo de historias no es lo tuyo, sal por favor, pues no quiero ninguna clase de reclamos. Quedan previamente avisados

**Derechos de Autor: **Los personajes de _**Shugo Chara**_! pertenecen a _Estudio Sitelight_ y el diseño de estos a _Pecha-Pit_, así como la historia original de la misma. La historia que se narra es toda mía. Las marcas y nombres de algunas cosas que aparecen aquí son de sus respectivos dueños, nada me pertenece. Este trabajo se ha realizado con propósitos de entretener y por fanatismo, no hay ninguna intención de lucro en el.

**Dedicatoria: **Al Fanclub Kuukai x Utau del Shugo Chara! Forum. Sobre todo a Lilika, Eri, Chibi y todas mis amigas que saben que las quiero mucho. A los Fans de esta divina pareja, que juntos morimos de las ganas de tener más y más Kuutau con nosotros. Por supuesto, tambien a mis lectores que leen todos mis trabajos y los que siguen mis Fanfics en esta y otras secciones. A Nagihiko y Rima, sobre todo a Yoru que le gusta esta pareja. A todos los que sabemos que no siempre se es un niño, pero es divertido saber crecer.

**¡Konnichiwa minna sama! **  
Hay, _Fuk_. Quien sabe en que estaba pensando cuando comencé a escribir esto. En fin, un fic mas de mi autoría para la sección Kuukai x Utau de esta página. Estoy orgullosa de mi buena racha de inspiración y buenas historias, espero comprendan mi emoción. En fin, les anuncio que este fic es corto, pero como no lo tengo predispuesto como otros, puede salir casi cualquier cosa que ustedes me pidan (Vía Review), será como un reto para mí hacer realidad sus caprichos en este fic. Eso sí, no me pidan imposibles, pues pienso seguir perfectamente la historia que tengo pensada y agregar lo que me vayan sugiriendo. Well, recomiendo tener un amplio criterio y una hermosa visión de la vida para leer esto y NO estar deprimido, porque si lo están… Acabaran peor después de terminar esto XD… Pero bueno, tenemos mucho Lemmon en el primer capítulo, lleno de sentimientos y amor. No apto para diabéticos XD… Si el primer capítulo ya es así, imaginen el resto del fic… **¡Ja ne! **

* * *

**One Sweet Moment  
- Kuukai x Utau Tribute -  
Chapter One.- ****But, I´m in Love with You**

Corría veloz sin mirar a atrás, ni al frente. Solo quería huir. Demonios, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba ese día? Se sentía perdida en un callejón sin salida. Ikuto, su único hermano, ya no esta más con ella. Había decidido iniciar una vida aparte con su futura esposa, Amu, su única amiga. Se detuvo pensando en ello. Deseaba la felicidad de ambos, en verdad. Porque les quería a los dos y mucho, pero… No sabia que hacer con ella misma. Se sentía sola en su casa, sin nadie con quien estar… Ni siquiera sus Charas, a las que tanto extrañaba. Desde su desaparición, sintió un vacio en su corazón que se acentuó más con la partida de su hermano. Y las lagrimas de soledad se apoderaron de ella; cubrió su rostro con sus manos e intento calmarse inútilmente, pero solo consiguió sollozar más fuertemente. Quería gritar, sacarse todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón y en eso, la lluvia empezó a caer con descontrol, ocultando su llanto del público que se había detenido levemente a observarla. _No todos los días se ve a una Idol famosa como ella llorando en el parque_. Pero entonces sintió calidez. Unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente, como si le protegieran de algo; por si fuera poco ese alguien que le abrazaba había colocado algo que le cubría la cabeza, para que no se mojase más de lo que ya estaba. Se asusto un poco, pero entonces reconoció ese delicioso aroma a tabaco y Hugo Boss, lo conocía perfectamente y no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio al reconocerlo.

-Hey, _señorita Idol_. ¿Que hace a estas horas de la noche y en un parque tan solitario como este? ¿Quiere que abusen de usted o qué?-  
-Si quien va a abusar de mi, eres tu… Entonces me ofrezco.-  
-Je, digno de ti, Utau.-

Y el hombre, que era muchísimo más alto que ella, apoyo su quijada en su hombro; Utau Hoshina, nuestra Idol, alcanzo su rostro con una mano y le acaricio agradecida, sintiendo como poco a poco se tranquilizaba. El otro cerró los ojos al sentir el bello tacto de la mujer de la que se había enamorado perdidamente.

-De verdad, ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Nada… Solo… No quiero estar en mi casa, eso es todo…-  
-Ya veo. Entonces, estaré contigo hasta que te tranquilices…-  
-¿Aquí en la lluvia?-  
-No quieres ir a tu casa, así que… _Mi_ departamento está cerca de aquí, ¿Te parece?-  
-Claro.-Y deshizo el agarre dulcemente, volteando a verlo.-Te debo una, Kuukai…-  
-Me debes mil, Utau.-

Y ella le sonrió. El hombre tomo su mano y comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie, sabía que todo mundo les veía con intriga y fanatismo. _Malditos caníbales_. Así que la mujer lo siguió igualmente sin ver a nadie, Kuukai se ponía de muy mal humor cuando la gente no dejaba de verlos. Por _**algo**_ lo _suyo_ **no** había funcionado, pero al menos eran _buenos amigos_. Y baya que lo eran. De repente se vio a sí misma en el departamento del joven que la había _salvado una vez más_. Parpadeo seguidamente, ese lugar le traía increíbles recuerdos. La fiesta de quince años de Tadase, la despedida de Nagihiko –Estaba estudiando artes en Italia.-, las noches de desvelo viendo películas calificadas por Kuukai como _cursis_, las tardes de frio que se pasaban entre besos y caricias, su primera vez… Millones de cosas. Aun ahora, seguía preguntándose a si misma porque había decidido terminar la relación con el, si le había dejado los _derechos reservados_ y aun lo dejaba tocarla, hacer _todo_ lo que quisiera con ella. Se estremeció al reconocer que le gustaba el placer carnal que ese chico le daba.

-Soy una pervertida…-  
-¿Y eso a que viene?-

Volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con Kuukai en bóxer y playera blanca, como si fuera a dormir. Entendió que se había cambiado después de la mojada. El muchacho le extendió una toalla, ella la tomo y acepto la invitación de pasar a la sala de estar. Ese lugar no cambiaba. Era tan acogedor y relajante, a veces quisiera _volver_ a vivir en ese lugar… Pero su orgullo estaría muy bien herido. Además, el nunca había vuelto a tocar el tema de su relación, quería decir que no le importaba y que en verdad solo la veía como su amiga… O más bien, su _SexFriend._

-Y ahora… ¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu casa?-Cuestiono Kuukai sentándose en el suelo al lado de sus piernas, ella se había sentado en uno de los sofás mientras se secaba.  
-Nada… Solo… Me siento muy sola en ese lugar…-Contesto perdidamente.  
-Mmm.-Exclamo clavando su mirada en el pantalón empapado de la chica.-¿Quieres que te preste una camisa?-  
-Dudo que me quede…-  
-Te quedara de vestido, soy mil veces más alto que tu.-Le recordó al reconocer el tono de superioridad de la rubia.  
-Ya, ya. Lo sé, no estoy siega…-Admitió algo molesta.-Pero no es justo… Soy más grande que tú…-  
-Siempre quejándote de eso.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y desaparecía de la vista de la Idol.

Utau suspiro, pareciera como si nada hubiera cambiado. Hacía algún tiempo que no se _acostaba_ con él, en serio. Más de tres meses y con lo calenturiento que era Souma, eso era demasiado pedir. Miro a su alrededor, buscando alguna señal que le diera una sugerencia de respuesta a la interrogante y entonces lo vio… Parpadeo unas treinta veces y se puso de pie de golpe como un resorte. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Trago saliva, eso sí que **NO** le gustaba para nada. Su corazón se oprimió, se hizo pequeño y sintió como se desmorono como arena. Las piernas le tambalearon y casi suelta un sollozo, pero la voz del joven la despertó de su momento de tristeza y acudió al llamado, nebulizando su actitud en el trayecto a la habitación que alguna vez compartió con él.

-¿Sucede algo?-Cuestiono Kuukai al verla entrar.  
-¿Eh? No. Solo estoy un poco cansada.- Respondió sonriéndole falsamente, el castaño se dio cuenta de ello y supo que había visto _eso que no quería que viera.  
_-Bueno…-Murmuro mientras le pasaba la prenda prestada.- Cámbiate, te estaré esperando en la sala.- Sonó mas a orden que ha petición o sugerencia. Ella solo asintió.

Vio como le daba la espalda de nuevo mientras cerraba la puerta. Utau se dejo caer sentada en la cama, pensando en lo hallado. ¿Qué haría ahora? Sabía que algún día llegaría ese momento, pero jamás pensó en cómo se sentiría. Así que lo admitió, después de tanto tiempo. Seguía enamorada de él, y ese era todo el capricho de no dejarlo ir. Y miren que en serio, no lo quería dejar ir. Ambos se pertenecían mutuamente, el uno al otro, el uno para el otro. Si creía en el destino, el de ellos estaba unido por millones de hilos. Si creía en Dios, Dios había dicho que eran para estar siempre juntos. Emocional y carnalmente. Se necesitaban, eran conscientes de eso. Pero entonces ella se percato de algo muy importante: _Ese_ anillo de _compromiso_ delante de la fotografía de _esa_ –cuyo nombre no recordaba y ni le importaba más que para hacer vudú.- **no** era para ella. _Obvio no_. Trago saliva, el sentimiento había dejado de ser reciproco. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué le iba decir? Seguramente lo mejor era irse a… su casa. Bajo la mirada, sabiendo que en cualquier momento lloraría. Pero alzo el rostro y se cambio la ropa, no iba a volver a ese lugar, al menos no por esa noche tan fría.

Salió de la habitación, pensando en todo lo que se le había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. Sonrió al percatarse del olor a chocolate caliente y se sorprendió, al asomarse a la sala de estar, de que el anillo había sido quitado de su lugar. Entonces capto el concepto, Kuukai se había dado cuenta. Trago saliva sin saber qué hacer, pero era muy tarde para hacer algo, Kuukai salió de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes en manos y le indico con la mirada que le siguiera a la sala. Utau trago saliva nuevamente.

-Chocolate, para el mal momento.-Dijo el chico con gracia, ella sonrió levemente aceptando la taza.-Dice mi madre que me ve muy flaco…-Comento pasando sus manos por su abdomen al haberse sentado en el suelo.- ¿Tu qué piensas?-  
-¿Delgado?-Sentencio ella, sentándose frente a él.-Para nada, te ves muy bien.-Contesto ella.-Pero bueno… Tal vez te lo dice porque como madre te ve así y piensa que necesitas comer más. Se llama preocupación.-  
-… Cierto.-Apunto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Los dos estaban sentados en el suelo; uno frente al otro sin dejar de mirarse.

-¿Nunca has pensado en ser madre?-  
-¿Perdón?-  
-Si, bueno…-Se excuso.-En tener una familia. Casarte, tener hijos… No se… Fuera del mundo farandulero, ser… Quien eres, sin que te importe todo lo demás.-  
-Siempre trato de ser así, si es que a eso quieres llegar…-  
-No, en serio quiero saber si no te gustaría tener tu propia familia.-La miro directamente, decía la verdad. Utau trago saliva.  
-… Claro que me gustaría, es el sueño de toda chica…-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Kuukai la miraba directo a los ojos, esperando alguna otra reacción por parte de la rubia. Pero entonces sonrió como solo él podía, Utau se sonrojo un poco al verlo. Apoyo su espalda en el mueble detrás de él y cerró los ojos, entonces Utau noto que en verdad Kuukai era infinitamente atractivo de pies a cabeza, viera por donde lo viera. Se movió un poco en el silencio del lugar, gateando hasta el castaño que abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir su movimiento. La miro algo sorprendido, evidentemente… Ella quería provocarlo. Trago saliva sin hacer nada, dejando que la chica se le acercara hasta ponerse sobre él y acercar sus rostros hasta besarlo con suavidad. Le fascinaban los besos de Utau. Era tímida, pero entregada al contacto. Suaves, lentos… Podía disfrutarlos de una forma perfecta. El aroma femenino lo embriago por completo, sintiendo como el cuerpo de ella se apoyaba sobre el de él. Utau tenía las piernas abiertas, sentada en sima de Kuukai, esperaba que el chico entendiese su invitación a pasar la noche juntos como solían hacerlo meses atrás. Se reprocho a si misma mostrar de esa forma su _necesidad_ por él, pero… En verdad, en se día en el que se sentía tan sola, era cuando mas quería sentirlo suyo.

-Utau…

Pero no lo dejo hablar más que su nombre, volviéndolo a besar intensamente en esta ocasión. El castaño cerró los ojos y poso sus manos en la cadera de ella, comenzando a subir la camisa, pero entonces recordó el lugar y la separo con lentitud de él. Utau parpadeo un par de veces, algo asustada por el rechazo. Kuukai le sonrió con dulzura, poniéndose de pie para luego tomarla en brazos y dirigirse a la habitación que alguna vez fue de ambos. Para este momento, Utau ya estaba totalmente tranquila. La recostó suavemente en el colchón, poniéndose en sima de ella al instante, sin dejar caer su peso sobre la rubia. Beso sus labios con dulzura, así como tenia tanto que no lo hacía. Metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa blanca, sintiendo su tersa piel de porcelana, contorneando las perfectas formas que tenia. Utau suspiro una vez que Kuukai abandonó su boca, besando el cuello de la chica con ternura. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le _hacía el amor_. Es decir, habían tenido relaciones muchas veces, pero hacía tiempo que no le demostraba con ello lo mucho que la amaba.

-¿Estas segura?  
-Si… Fui yo quien te provocó, ¿Verdad? Es obvio que estoy segura…

Souma sonrió. Por eso le fascinaba esa mujer. Por eso y _muchas_ cosas más. Alzo su cuerpo, obligándola a sentarse en la cama; tomo la blusa y comenzó a sacársela tranquilamente, haciendo que la rubia levantara los brazos para que el pudiera continuar. Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en su rostro al comprobar que no traía brassier. ¿Por qué Utau tenía _esa_ costumbre de no usarlo cuando se ponía su ropa? Tal vez era porque esta le quedaba _gigantesca_.

-Acuéstate…

La empujo suavemente contra el colchón, colocándose de nuevo sobre ella después de quitarse la camisa y dejar que la chica admirara su hermoso torso. Utau se sonrojo cuando las manos de Kuukai se encontraron con sus pechos, acariciándolos de forma estimulante. Su respiración se agito un poco más y sus manos vagaron por la amplia espalda del castaño. Sintió los labios del chico sobre su clavícula, succionando un poco su piel. Sonrió al recordar que le tenía prohibido hacerle chupetones, pero se lo perdonaba por la ocasión. Las manos femeninas jugaron con la orilla del bóxer del muchacho, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. El joven sonrió atrapando con sus labios uno de los pezones de la Idol. Utau hecho para atrás la cabeza, dejándose amar como tenía tiempo deseándolo. ¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? Simple y sencillamente, siempre lo había amado.

-Kuukai…

Y suspirar su nombre era la mejor de sus gracias. Arqueo la espalda mientras el deportista succionaba con esmero su pezón mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su otro seno. Finalmente, Kuukai logro erectar el pezón y no pudo evitar sonreír con ello, llevando el rostro hacia el otro montón de carne y dándole el mismo trato placentero, logrando el mismo resultado después de haber jugado un poco con él. Mordió levemente esa parte de su anatomía, logrando que la rubia gritara su nombre. Sus manos bajaron acariciando su plano abdomen, llegando hasta la ingle y acariciando por sobre la tela de la pantaleta la intimidad de Tsukiyomi menor. Sus besos bajaron siguiendo el mismo camino que sus dedos, besando su abdomen, dejando un camino de saliva que se secaba casi al instante por el calor corporal. Utau tenía los ojos cerrados, el rostro sonrojado y la boca entreabierta, dejando salir gemidos y suspiros que excitaban más al hombre que disfrutaba de sus tratos. La chica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos cuando el castaño lamio su intimidad sobre la tela. Apretó las sabanas, casi gritando por el placer. Kuukai sonrió mientras retiraba la prenda casi desesperado, regresando a tomar los labios de la chica, la cual le recibió de forma desenfrenada, sin querer soltarlo siquiera. Kuukai introdujo un dedo en su cavidad, haciéndola gritar dentro del beso. Se separaron por falta de aire, solo para volver a juntar sus bocas una vez que sus pulmones se llenaron de oxigeno de nuevo. Sus lenguas luchaban por explorar la boca del otro, exigiendo ser el ganador del encuentro. Seguramente por eso se habían enamorado, porque en ese sentido ambos eran idénticos. Y por el simple hecho de que ella era hermosa y el era la vida entera. Simple y sencillamente, se necesitaban mutuamente en más de un sentido.

-Kuukai…

Las penetraciones del dedo masculino la hicieron retorcerse de placer mientras el otro sentía que su erección lo estaba matando. Introdujo un dedo mas, la sensación de las paredes internas de la chica contra su piel era fascinante. Hallaba placentera esa sensación cálida y húmeda de tocarla con tanto descaro. Y quería sentirla por completo, pero si algo tenía… Era que le encantaba lubricarla lo suficiente, además de que no quería lastimarla. Muchas veces la lastimo por no estimularla bien y es que tenía un miembro bastante grande –Para envidia de muchos.-, y Utau era enteramente frágil y delicada. Viera por donde la viera. Saco sus dedos una vez que lo creyó conveniente, poniéndolos frente a ella para luego lamerlos sin quitar la mirada verdasea de ella. Utau le miro sonrojada, sintiendo una extraña sensación al ver como ese _muchachito_ degustaba de ella de una forma tan descarada. Y es que en verdad así era él, un descarado de primera. Pero sus impulsos fueron más fuertes, su lengua se encontró los dedos húmedos del otro, lamiéndolos así como él lo hacía con anterioridad. Sintió la mirada masculina sobre ella y se detuvo en su acto, mirando el rostro sorprendido y lleno de lujuria del menor. Sonrió de manera sensual mientras lamia más lentamente los dedos del joven, excitándolo más en el acto.

-Tu…-Murmuro Kuukai, con un poco de trabajo.-… No aprecias tu vida…  
-No me digas…

Ese juego, el de _no aprecias tu vida_, se lo sabía muy bien. _No me excites de esa manera, pues no tendré piedad de ti_. Era el otro nombre de ese delicioso juego. Entonces el hombre bajo su rostro a la entrepierna de la chica, haciendo el trabajo que antes hacían sus dedos con su lengua. Utau cerro los ojo mientras volvía a arquear la espalda. Si algo tenía Kuukai, era su forma tan entregada de hacerla gozar. _Es que te amo demasiado_, fue la escusa que le dio cuando le pregunto por vez primera. Siempre contestaba lo mismo. Pero desde que su relación había acabado, dejo de preguntar y cada vez que tenían un encuentro sexual, era meramente eso… O al menos así lo sentía. En esos momentos, aunque era muy excitante y atrevido, estaba siendo demasiado dulce y lento. Se acordó de esa época de noviazgo que habían tenido. Esos años de verdadera gloria. Los mejores de toda su vida. Y no es que haya vivido la gran cosa. A duras penas y llegaba a los 24. Apretó las sabanas cuando sintió llegar el orgasmo, alzando las caderas y dejando salir de su interior un líquido amargo que dejo un dulce sabor en la boca de Kuukai.

El joven se puso de pie, observándola respirar con dificultad y disfrutar de las miles de sensaciones que dejaba el orgasmo. Sonrió satisfecho mientras sentía que su miembro exigía a gritos estar dentro de ella. Utau abrió los ojos una vez que la sensación se expandió, dejándola mínimo observarlo aun con la respiración pesada. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Kuukai le sonrió dulcemente.

-Supongo que no has estado tomando la pastilla…

Sonrió un poco, con qué era eso.

-No…  
-Bien…

Kuukai se agacho para abrir un cajón de la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Utau lo observo mientras pensaba en algo. Estaba rebuscando entre las cosas que tenía ahí, hasta que encontró su objetivo y lo cerró de nuevo. Se puso de pie abriendo la bolsita que contenía el condón, teniendo cuidado de no romperlo en el acto. Pero las manos de Utau lo detuvieron. Parpadeo un par de veces, observándola sin entender lo que hacía.

-No lo hagas…-Murmuro.  
-Pero… ¿Y si…?  
-No importa…-Y logro quitarle el condón de las manos.- ¿Verdad?

Se quedo en silencio, con la boca entreabierta por lo que la chica había hecho. Utau boto el objeto en el bote de basura, dirigiendo su mirada apenada de regreso a él, aun que tenia la mirada baja. Entonces, Kuukai hizo un sonido de duda, ella alzo el rostro mirándole de forma extraña. Jamás había visto esa mirada en ella. Tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba sonrojada y tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo en el rostro. Así que entendió. Y no pudo hacer nada más que acariciar su mejilla y besarla dulcemente, sintiendo _eso_ que estaba invadiendo el corazón de la chica. No supo cuando estaba ya acostada en la cama, esperando por él. Se quito el bóxer sin despegar su mirada de esos ojos tan hermosos que lo habían enamorado. Y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, separando sus rodillas que se habían juntado por instinto al sentir el momento que tanto había esperado. Utau coloco por si sola sus piernas sobre el cuello de Kuukai, dándole mayor facilidad de entrada. Comenzó a introducirse en la vagina de ella, cerrando los ojos al sentir ese lugar tan cálido y que era tan suyo. Se sentía el hombre más orgulloso sobre el planeta, pues estaba seguro que era el único en haber entrado en Tsukiyomi Utau. Utau era suya, completamente suya. Y su corazón se adoleció al saber que le había fallado cuando se metió con otras mujeres. Pero las manos de la Idol sobre su rostro le hicieron entender que ya no tenía caso, así que termino de penetrarla quedándose inmóvil un momento, dejando que ambos disfrutaran esa deliciosa sensación de ser uno.

-Utau…

La chica abrió los ojos y le sonrió, acariciando su rostro con cariño. Kuukai le regreso la sonrisa, comenzando a moverse dentro de ella. La envistió lentamente, subiendo la velocidad con tranquilidad, no quería que el momento terminara. Era la segunda vez que le hacía el amor sin protección. La primera vez, no había sucedido nada, para gracias de ambos, pues eran relativamente muy jóvenes en aquel entonces. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Habían madurado y con ellos sus sentimientos. Kuukai apoyo ambas manos a los lados de la chica, mientras esta bajo sus piernas de su cuello y rodeo sus caderas con estas. El castaño cerró los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza, dándole una imagen hermosa a la rubia que no dejaba de gemir mientras el otro se movía deliciosamente dentro y fuera de ella, envistiéndola de forma gracial y dulce.

-Kuukai… Más…

El coro de los ángeles se quedo corto ante eso, así que aumento el ritmo y la velocidad haciéndola gritar en el proceso. Utau apretó las sabanas con las manos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras gemía sin control. Kuukai la acompaño en los gemidos, dejándose vencer ante tal sensación tan maravillosa. No podía dejar de moverse y de repente sintió las paredes de la chica aprisionar más fuertemente su miembro, abrió los ojos para observar esa hermosa expresión en el rostro de la chica cada vez que la hacía sentir en las nubes. Sonrió cuando Utau se retorció en el placer del orgasmo y espero un poco para continuar, esta vez teniéndola en sima suyo mientras el reposaba sobre la cama. Utau se sostuvo de sus hombros y continuó con las embestidas, Kuukai la toma de la cintura con una mano y con la otra deshizo una de las coletas de la rubia, Utau le sonrió. A Kuukai le fascinaba verla con el cabello suelto, era extraño que no lo hubiera hecho desde hacía horas. Pronto deshizo la otra y dejo que su largo cabello callera por su espalda, dándole una hermosa visión que disfruto mas al sentir el orgasmo cerca. La chica se detuvo cuando Kuukai se vino dentro de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del él.

-Dios…

Ambos estaban cansados, pero no querían acabar solo ahí. Utau alzo el rostro, reclamando sus labios con los suyos. Cuando lo beso, lo hayo diferente. Era un beso dulce, suave, lleno de sentimientos. Alzo su cadera una vez más, haciendo que el joven saliera de ella y se acostó a su lado en el colchón. Kuukai volteo a verla, besándola de nuevo mientras bajaba sus manos acariciando ese cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto que ella poseía y lo volvía loco.

-Lo siento…-Murmuro al bajar su mirada y comprobar que su semen la había manchado y salía levemente de ella.  
-No…-Murmuro algo sonrojada, era la primera vez que pasaba eso.-No importa… Está bien…-Se acurruco en su pecho, queriendo esconder su rostro avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.-Se siente rico…

Kuukai sonrió ante eso, y la abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello. Le fascinaba ese hermoso cabello rubia y lacio. Era tan suave, largo, con un aroma delicioso. La hacía lucir como una princesa de cuento de hadas, además de que le daba un toque femenino que ninguna otra mujer poseía. Utau era… La mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían disfrutado.

-Entonces… ¿Volverás conmigo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Kuukai sintió un alivio inigualable al saber eso. Tenía tiempo esperando oír eso, aun si ella no había abierto la boca. El solo saber que había querido que le hiciera el amor sin protección, era una entrega total. Ella estaba dispuesta a pasar el resto de su vida a su lado entonces. La sola idea de formar una familia le pareció fascinante y no pudo evitar abrazarla más contra él, llamando la atención de la rubia que pensaba en cosas similares a las suyas.

-Mañana iremos por tus cosas…

Volvió a asentir, no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra. Estaba emocionada, feliz, y aun excitada. La combinación le quebraba el habla, así que así estaba perfecta. Kuukai volvió a reclamar sus labios, acariciando de paso su cuerpo de nuevo, volviendo a iniciar todo. Utau no lo dejo aprovecharse de nuevo, lo dejo acostado en la cama, siendo ella quien le besara el cuello y succionara su piel. El moreno comenzó a reírse sensualmente, dejándose hacer por _**su**_ mujer. Wow, que bien se oía eso... Utau era un chica atrevida, sensual y calenturienta una vez que estaban en pleno acto sexual, igual que el. La diferencia estaba en que él lo era a cualquier hora del día. La rubia bajo sus besos acariciando con sus labios y la yema de sus dedos los bien formados músculos del chico. Souma era un chico deportista por naturaleza, hacer ejercicio y estar siempre activo tenía sus buenas consecuencias. Un cuerpo muy bien esculpido que era la envidia de cualquier hombre. Delgado, brazos fuertes, cuello increíble, los pectorales perfectos, un abdomen cuadriculado sin exageraciones, las piernas fuertes con los glúteos perfectos. A Utau le gustaban los hombres fuertes, deportistas; pero Kuukai era el rey de ellos. Y el solo hecho de saber que ese hombre era suyo, la llenaba de más orgullo. Y eso que era asquerosamente orgullosa. Su boca degusto con esas perfectas formas, llenando de húmedos besos cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a la ingle.

-Hey…

Sonrió al oírlo, Kuukai era gracioso hasta al tener sexo. Que feo se escuchaba esa palabra. Corrección. _Al hacer el amor_. Sus manos masajearon el miembro del muchacho, logrando arrancarle un alarido placentero que le lleno los oídos y excito de sobre manera, así que su boca busco su virilidad, lamiendo parcimonicamente el miembro del chico que no dejaba de gemir. Kuukai echo para atrás la cabeza, gimiendo mientras la otra estimulaba su pene con sus manos y boca. Pronto dejo de acariciar su miembro para remplazar sus manos con su boca, mintiéndolo en esta como si fuera su vagina. Kuukai abrió los ojos, tenía que admitir que le encantaba estar con esa mujer, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cada vez que ella se adueñaba de la situación, acababa más rápido que antes y eso que era muy difícil que terminara tan fácilmente. Arqueando un poco la espalda, no podía dejar de gemir y coloco una mano sobre la cabellera de la chica, ayudándola a conseguir un ritmo más rápido hasta que le provocó un orgasmo. No era la primera vez que le hacía _eso_, pero si era la primera vez que dejaba que sus líquidos internos le manchasen el rostro. Kuukai se incorporo rapidamente ante esto, sintiéndose apenado. Era la segunda vez que le causaba un inconveniente con su semen en el día, se sentía en verdad muy avergonzado.

-Utau…-Murmuro mientras la observaba limpiarse el rostro levemente.-¿Qué rayos hiciste?

No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta cuando se percato de que _no estaba_ su semen. Solo podía significar una cosa y la sola idea lo hizo sentir que su miembro palpitaba pidiéndole entrar en ella nuevamente. Pero la observo pacientemente, esperando la respuesta de la rubia que aun se limpiaba con los dedos y luego los lamia para deshacerse del líquido.

-Una vez más.-Dijo cuando ella le miro de forma inocente.- **¿QUE** _demonios_ **HICISTE**?  
-¿No es obvio, Kuukai?-Hablo de forma infantil, juntando sus manitas como si fuera una niña pequeña.-Me lo bebí… Casi todo…  
-¡Utau!  
-¿Qué?- Coloco sus manos en su cadera.- Se honesto y admite que te gusto…

Kuukai se sonrojo ante eso. Volvió a acostarse en la cama con una mano cubriendo sus ojos. Oyó a la chica reírse de él y colocarse en sima suyo. Quito lentamente su mano, observando su rostro que expresaba diversión y dulzura. ¡Dios! ¡Amaba a esa mujer! Utau dirigió su mano a su entrepierna, separando sus labios vaginales para lograr introducir al chico en ella. Suspiro cuando lo sintió dentro, pero Kuukai le dio la vuelta aprovechándose de que había cerrado los ojos y la coloco boca abajo al colchón. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo hizo tanto movimiento, pero lo hizo. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió las embestidas del chico, mientras este le tomaba de las caderas y la penetraba descontroladamente. Estaba muy excitado y necesitaba descargar todo aquello que traía dentro.

-Avísame si me paso de salvaje…

Ella asintió, reconociendo que muchas veces Kuukai se descontrolaba demasiado. Pero ella tambien lo hacía. No le extrañaría terminar siendo un par de sadomasoquistas sin no se calmaban con sus dulces carisias. Eso era lo bueno y divertido de ser ellos; que eran un par de salvajes pervertidos, pero lograban controlarse el uno al otro con su cariño. Sintió los labios de Kuukai en su hombro y gimió aun más fuerte al sentir cuando aumento el ritmo de las embestidas. No quería parar, pero sabía que en cualquier momento terminaría para volver a comenzar de nuevo. Se reprocho interiormente desearlo tanto, pero no podía evitarlo estando tan enamorada de él. Lo sentía entrar y salir de ella de forma placentera, gimiendo ambos al mismo tiempo, gritando sus nombres y suspirando infinidad de veces. Finalmente, su interior atrapo dulcemente el miembro endurecido de Kuukai y sintió la cúspide del placer apoderarse de ella. Utau se dejo caer en la cama por completo, Kuukai se coloco sobre su espalda sin aplastarla, moviéndose dentro de ella una vez más hasta alcanzar el orgasmo deseado.

-Lo siento… Otra vez… -Dijo después de haberse quedado en silencio un buen rato.

Utau sonrió, sabía que el semen del muchacho se escurría por sus piernas, peor poco le importaba.

-Ya te dije…-Contesto.-Se siente _rico_…

Ahora quien sonrió fue Kuukai. Seguía dentro de ella y no quería salir, pues tenía miedo de quedarse dormido y al despertar no verla. Ella estaba boca abajo del colchón, con su mirada clavada en la fotografía sobre el buro de noche. El, por su parte, estaba acomodado sobre ella, con su rostro sobre la cabeza rubia, igualmente mirando la fotografía.

-Pronto cambiaremos esa foto…  
-¿Si?-Kuukai alzo el cuerpo, a punto de salir de ella, pero Utau lo detuvo.  
-Todavía no…  
-Bueno…-Y regreso a su postura anterior, escucho como la mujer suspiraba de alivio.  
-Si, pronto… Seremos tres, espero…

Kuukai sonrió ante la idea. Que ella le diera a su primer hijo era sencillamente fascinante. Estaba seguro que se pondría como loco, después de todo… Ser padre y del hijo de Utau, era una idea maravillosa. Y estaba seguro de su decisión, el siempre había querido formar una familia con esa chica. De hecho, como ella estaña insegura, muchas veces peleaban por eso. Pero ahora, que estaba si, acariciando la espalda de la chica, aun dentro de ella… Sabía que el largo y pedregoso camino había valido la pena.

-Te amo, Kuukai.

Y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar ante eso, sintiendo como la felicidad desbordaba de sí. Y salió de ella, riendo junto a Utau cuando sintió las cosquillas al despegarse por el sudor. Se acostó en la cama, sintiendo como Utau se movía para acurrucarse en su pecho mientras buscaba las sabanas para taparse, comenzaban a sentir frio, mas porque sus cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor.

-Te amo…

Beso su frente, abrazándola contra él como si la protegiera de algo totalmente desconocido, tal vez de él mismo. Poco a poco la chica comenzó a dormirse y el sonrió al verla tan tranquila entre sus brazos. Le dio un suave beso en la punta de la nariz y la acompaño en su sueño, sintiendo que al fin podría dormir tranquilo… Después de tanto tiempo.

_**To be Continued**_


End file.
